


Lunar's MadaTobiWeek 2k19

by LunarCatNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MadaTobiWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCatNinja/pseuds/LunarCatNinja
Summary: Seven days of art/snippets/drabbles for MadaTobi.





	1. Day 1: Mythology and Folklore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Mythology and Folklore- Selkies

The wind was blowing on a cloudy day. A storm might be coming in, but Madara couldn’t care less. After walking to the water’s edge he noticed a leopard seal that appeared to have noticed him in return. Backing away, Madara never let his eyes waver from the powerful form that swam closer until it was upon the rocks the waves beat against.

Suddenly the flippers of the creature moved up and appeared to remove its skin. From inside the pelt a man appeared and Madara couldn’t help but gape upon the beauty in front of him.

“I’ve been watching you.”

The man slowly pulled down his pelt past his shoulders, giving Madara a smoldering look. “I’ve been watching you, and I must say I’m impressed by your hunting prowess.”

Madara just continues to gape. The man smirks. Soon enough Madara doesn’t even mind.


	2. Day 2: Growing Old Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Growing Old Together- Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no snippet to go with this one, but I think it speaks for itself. Enjoy!


	3. Day 3: Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MadaTobiWeek2k19 Day 3: Prisoner of War- Drawing/Snippet
> 
> After weeks of searching, Madara has found Tobirama, but he doesn't like what he finds.
> 
> So Day 3 is actually a prequel thing for Day 6. So while you don't HAVE to read this to understand Day 6, it will provide some extra detail. It's mostly art anyway, but there is a brief snippet to go with it.

The tunnels are dark, and lit only by the flickers of flames from the lamps upon the walls. Madara’s wings twitch in worry as he runs through the halls, looking, looking, and wondering if he’ll find who he is looking for. Cell after cell he searches, and each one causing his feathers to bristle as the one he is looking for is not in them.

Finally he pulls open a door and stares. There, in the cell, his wings beaten and arms in chains. There. “Tobira…” Madara barely breathes out the name before repeating himself with more force.

Madara makes his way into the room in horror. Tobirama looks… Bad. He’s covered in bruises and his wings… His _wings!_ Madara didn’t notice at first, with the darkness barely illuminated by the flames on the walls in the hall, but Tobirama’s wings are broken, and mangled.

Tobirama doesn’t stir when Madara starts work to remove the chains. He doesn’t stir when Madara unseals medical supplies and secures his wings and body as best he can. Tobirama doesn’t stir at all and that worries Madara more than anything.


	4. Day 4: Marriage of Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Marriage of Convenience- Drawing/Snippet
> 
> MadaTobi get into an unnamed situation, and Tobirama isn't helping the matter get solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first thing I did for MadaTobi Week 2k19, and it was much earlier in the year, so you can see it's not as... Good. A drawing as previously seen. It's not bad, but the lesser experience is obvious. Still, it's good enough.

“It would solve all of our legal troubles!” Madara growled as once again Tobirama refuses to give his input on the topic and instead take off. Hashirama looked on with a chagrined look despite being partially at fault for the situation.

They try again. And again.

And again.

Finally with Hashirama pushing Tobirama, whose chakra is cut off, Madara gets on one knee and shouts, “Just say yes or no!” Honestly it’s not hard. Just say yes to the idea or they try something different!


	5. Day 5: Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MadaTobi Week 2k19 Day 5: Soulmate AU- Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going to become it's own story at some point, because it gave me Ideas. Sadly I couldn't write much more due to Life Things, so this is where I stopped it for MadaTobiWeek. It works for a good prologue/intro if nothing else. Hope y'all enjoy! It's one of the only two purely writing days I did.

.  
.  
.  
Clangs and shouts are heard in a clearing as jutsu fill the air. A pale figure moves up, left, ducks, slides to the right, then jumps out of the way from a blast of fire. ‘This was such a nice day’ Tobirama muses as he fights against his current opponent. The day started off with a quiet breakfast as Hashirama was away visiting his soulmate in Uzu no Kuni, before Tobirama set off with his cousin Touka and a few clansmen for patrol. ‘Which is rather unfortunate as that means Touka has to fight Izuna while I deal with Madara.’ Grunting as Tobirama chances a glance to where Touka and Izuna were… Staring at each other in shock? Tobirama lets his confusion distract him too much and suddenly he is pinned on the ground.

Abruptly turning his attention back to Madara, Tobirama’s eyes widen in brief terror as his eyes connect with Madara’s. The fear turns into disbelief as Madara’s eyes lose the pattern of his Mangekyou and remain a solid red. Using Madara’s similar shock Tobirama manages to push him off and jump away before taking better notice of his surroundings. His clansmen and Madara’s are all standing around awkwardly as they watch Izuna try and wax poetic about Touka’s "beautiful arms" while she looks at him blankly.

Pausing, Tobirama starts to notice more things, like how the world is clearer than it ever was before, and how slowly things seem to be moving. Putting more distance between him and everyone else, _especially Madara_, Tobirama brings a kunai to the front of his face as he looks into his eyes. Or what _should_ have been his eyes, as when he looks he sees Madara’s Mangekyou staring back.

Starting to breathe heavily Tobirama looks to Madara who is muttering something he can’t hear before taking off. Grabbing Touka he shouts for a retreat ignoring how his cousin demands to know what he is doing, ignoring how Izuna is shouting to bring back his soulmate, _ignoring how his own soulmate is yelling to come back, come talk, and Tobirama can’t_ think _let alone talk, and everything is_ too much.

He’ll deal with any fallout later.


	6. Day 6- Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Feral - drabble
> 
> A continuation from Day 3: Prisoner of War. It didn't come quite like I wanted it to (not a lot of wings mentioned for a wing fic), but I think it came out well enough. I hope y'all enjoy it! Note: This is written with multiple timeskips with the biggest towards the end, and basically features snippets of time.

.  
.  
.

It’s been weeks since Madara rescued Tobirama from that cell, and still he hasn’t woken up. Madara is worried sick. Tobirama doesn’t care though. Everything hurts. World is lie. Sleep… Sleep.

~

Tobirama wakes up with a jolt. That was a mistake. Pain pain pain PAIN PAIN PAIN!!! Tobirama doesn’t notice when Madara tries to calm him. Tobirama doesn’t notice anything but the pain. Looking around Tobirama catches sight of a strange person. Tobirama notices _them._ Person is wearing white with a needle and _no no no, no more pain,_ please _ please no._ Tobirama is too injured to fight. Sleep comes once again.

~

Madara sits down with a thump. He did not expect Tobirama to wake up like he did, but then again who could? Nodding his thanks to the medic for administering the sedative, Madara turns back to Tobirama with a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry” is all he whispers, with tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you soon enough. Sorry I couldn’t get there before you were hurt so badly…”

Putting his face in his hands, Madara weeps.

~

Weeks go by and Tobirama remains under sedation. Slowly but surely his body heals. Madara just worries over his mind. There was something… Wrong. When Tobirama woke last, and the pain he felt wasn’t it. There was something in his eyes that unsettles Madara even now when thinking about it. He’ll find out what that is about soon anyway. Deciding that it was better to have Tobirama wake up some place he knew was safe, Madara brought Tobirama home yesterday and now he is waiting for him to wake up. 

Speaking of….

Turning towards Tobirama, who was squirming and groaning, Madara holds his breath in anticipation. Slowly Tobirama opens his eyes only to freeze. That can’t be good.

Almost as if the thought is a catalyst, Tobirama jumps up and snarls and chitters and- and… and Madara could do nothing but stare. Stare at his beloved who is acting like he doesn’t recognize him. Stare at the man he married as he doesn’t recognize their _home._ Madara wants to cry. 

As if sensing Madara’s anguish, Tobirama quiets and Looks at him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inches towards Madara and lets out a soft chirp. Madara loses the battle and tears fall. 

~

Weeks turn into weeks, and months into months. Soon a year goes by since Tobirama first woke in their home and things are, while not okay, still better than they were then. 

Tobirama has remembered words, and how to eat food like normal. He no longer attacks those around him who he does not recognize, nor does he flee to high places when unsettled. Instead he follows Madara around. Madara who has vowed to make sure his husband is well. Madara who has looked after and helped Tobirama adjust.

Tobirama loves Madara.

Tobirama has never forgotten that.

Tobirama forgot for a time what a husband was, and forgot where he was, but he has _never_ forgotten that he loves Madara. Never.

Chirping a little to himself, Tobirama smiles, content in the knowledge that while he is not well yet, he is getting better every day and will only continue thanks to Madara remaining ever at his side. “Yes,” Tobirama rasps softly to himself, “yes things will go good.” Letting out a laugh, Tobirama glides down to where Madara is reading on their porch, happy to finally be able to use his wings again, even if he can’t fly yet. 

That is just one other thing that will heal given time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people like this I might actually make it it's own drabble series featuring what happens during the year of healing. Maybe even after. Maybe some of before. Haven't decided yet.


	7. Day 7: Fantasy and Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Fantasy and Creatures- Drawing
> 
> I had zero writing inspiration, so I went with a drawing. But my original ideas just were turning out crap (may no one ever look into my sketch book and see my first attempts), but this one is the first decent one I did. They are sorta dragons? Kinda a wolfish-dragon hybrid thing. That fits the prompt though. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tobi is more Water Based and Madara is more neutral based. Mainly because I couldn't figure out how to make him more fire based with the color choices. I was lazy. I was so so lazy for this prompt. I literally just gave up and said "good enough". I am not versed in the art of drawing creatures. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice! I am working on the next drabble for my Tobirama Addams series and actually have the next chapter for "What is in a Name?", but I am holding off on posting that until I get more for the following chapter. I'm wanting to keep ahead in writing the chapters for that story. After those two I might work more on my Cycles of the Moon series or I might start up some of the other stories I've been considering but putting off. Stay tuned if any of that interests you! Some of it should be out in the next week or two if all goes well in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I've not been working on any of my other stories. But I'm done! Enjoy~


End file.
